


3 Miles Over

by Verabird



Category: Les Misérables (Dallas 2014), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verabird/pseuds/Verabird
Summary: Valjean is caught speeding and has to go on a course; and surprise Javert is teaching it; and surprise they fuck in the toilet during the break.





	3 Miles Over

**Author's Note:**

> I had to go on a speed awareness course and they asked us at the end if we would take anything away with us from it, and I could nod confidentially that I could take something away from it, and that something was the inspiration for this fic. So I'd like to thank the government for this opportunity.

“What’s up?”

Valjean quickly stuffed the letter back in the envelope and smiled at Javert. “Nothing, just a bill.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“No, don’t you worry about it.” Valjean leaned into Javert and wrapped a hand round his waist. It did the job of distracting Javert from the letter, and Valjean moved to kiss him as he snaked his hands up to hang round his neck.

It was a few weeks later that the roads iced up and fluffy snowfalls became hard sleet sheets. Javert made his way into the station because he’d be damned if he didn’t, and sat at his desk looking at the empty desks of his colleagues. It was a poor performance. The trains were still running, so was the subway, he knew that most of his officers didn’t drive, and it was likely that they were taking advantage of a free day off. He sighed and put in a few phone calls as he worked out what he could possibly do today. There were some officers out on the beat, but he was scheduled to brief some expert witnesses, and they hadn’t shown up.

It was just before lunch when the door to his superior’s office opened and Chabouillet came out to survey the station. Chabouillet had made it into work, the dark circles beneath his eyes betraying that the reason was probably because he hadn’t left last night. He scanned the empty desks and then his eyes fell on Javert, he shook his head and looked amused.

“Loyal as ever,” He remarked, thumbing through his phone in one hand, the other palm running through his hair. “You’ll like this task Javert, right up your street.”

Javert stopped himself from rubbing his hands together, and looked up expectantly. Finally, some proper police work, maybe a new case, or an old one with new information. He held his breath.

“You like ticketing cars don’t you?”

“All laws must be upheld,” Javert said quickly, but Chabouillet was right. There was something so incredibly satisfying about smugly tapping on a window and handing over that lovely white slip of the law over to an angry or confused driver. He loved seeing them squirm in their seats as they realised there was nothing they could do against his authority.

Chabouillet appeared beguiled. “Yes, well, this lot have already been ticketed a few weeks ago, and we need someone to teach them a lesson for their crimes.”

“A lesson?”

“It’s a speed awareness course, they were all caught speeding.”

Javert whistled through his teeth as if this were the worst crime he’d heard of, despite the files beneath his fingertips containing sordid details or murder and assault.

“Don’t we have people to do those for us?”

“We usually let junior officers do it, but no one’s turned up.”

“And we can’t just reschedule them all?”

Chabouillet laughed. “And disappoint all those poor speeders? No, Javert, if we reschedule them then we get a backlog, and a backlog generates more paperwork, and honestly I don’t really care about it as long as it gets done with minimal effort from me. So you’ll do a good job scaring them into slowing down?”

Javert nodded vigorously. He knew he’d do an excellent job. “Is there a course structure I need to follow?”

“There’s a powerpoint. You can read off that.” Chabouillet shrugged. “But who cares? Say whatever you like.”

Renewed with new energy at the prospect of instilling fear into a bunch of lawbreakers, Javert followed Chabouillet’s directions to the small rooms that were kept aside for training and education programs. They were like traditional classrooms, but the chairs were bigger to accommodate adults. Reaching the door, Javert assumed his most authoritarian attitude and turned the handle, marching across the front of the room and stopping to lean menacingly on the desk.

“You are all here,” He began imperiously. “Because you have taken the law in vain, treated the rules that uphold our society as toys for your own little games, but do not think that your crimes are any better than the greatest of sins, for you are all criminals in the eyes of the law…”

He trailed off. He was now staring at the front row of desks, and the middle one in particular, which was occupied by a man staring back at him with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. Valjean ran a hand round the back of his neck as he felt his cheeks flare up in embarrassment and he gave Javert the most sympathetic look he could muster. Javert swallowed. Valjean coughed.

“All criminals…” Javert repeated, much softer this time, and suddenly he was nervous and flushing in his own place of work. He cleared his throat and turned to the projector so he could fiddle with the powerpoint slides. Pointedly avoiding Valjean with his gaze he methodically read off each point on the screen, and stared intently at the instructional videos as if they were fine art. An hour in and Valjean appeared no less tense, and Javert no less flustered.

“Ok, that’s the first part done,” He said with great effort. “Take a fifteen minute break.” He looked up at Valjean and met his gaze. “Make it twenty.”

He swept out the room, and he might as well have snapped his fingers because Valjean came dutifully after him. Javert didn’t say a word as he silently strode down the corridor, passing the cubicle toilets and heading for the spacious accessible one next door. He turned his head both ways then opened the door, shoved Valjean in, and slipped in behind him.

“What are you doing here?” He hissed.

Valjean stammered for a moment. The toilet was small, but Javert still had him pressed against the wall and was breathing down his neck. “I-I was speeding.”

“What?”

“It was an accident, I was only going three miles over.”

“You mean to say, you broke the law?”

Valjean frowned and wasn’t sure if he should point out that he’d spent nineteen years in prison under Javert’s watchful eyes, or if Javert was so shocked that he’d forgotten this minor detail about his life.

“I suppose so,” Valjean said. Javert had somehow moved even closer to him in the time he had hesitated, and now their bodies were pressed together with no space in between. “But I didn’t mean to.”

“Didn’t mean to? Didn’t mean-?” Javert threw up his hands. “What would someone say if they knew my-…my-…”

“Boyfriend?” Valjean supplied helpfully. Javert turned red and looked like he might scream.

“If they knew that you’d broken the law?”

“Don’t they already know?”

Valjean could see that Javert was well and truly worked up inside. He placed a gentle hand on Javert’s waist and attempted to dissipate the situation, but Javert was not calm.

“I came to discipline you all, to teach you a lesson, but it’s you.”

“So?”

“I can’t…I can’t just…” Javert looked at his watch. “What time did I let you all off for the break?”

“A few minutes ago?”

“So..still enough time…” Javert regarded Valjean for a moment. “Turn around.”

“What?”

“I said turn around.”

Valjean frowned, but did so, and then flinched in surprise as Javert ran his hands down his waist and rested them on his hips. He let in an intake of breath as Valjean slid his hands down the waistband of his jeans and groped lewdly, then he withdrew the invasive hands, but only so he could reach round and undo Valjean’s jeans and slide them off.

“Javert, what are you doing?”

“What do you think?” Javert tugged down Valjean’s underwear and continued with his groping. Valjean raised an arm to rest on the tiled wall in front of him, bracing himself. “I’m punishing you.”

“Here? In the toilet?”

Javert pinched hard and Valjean winced, just holding back a yelp with his tongue between his teeth.

“You broke the law,” Javert said severely. “It’s no less than you deserve.”

Javert reached a hand round to Valjean’s lips and pressed with his fingers until Valjean opened his mouth. Valjean sucked at Javert’s command, wetting his fingers so they were slick. Javert withdrew his hand, then positioned his fingers, squeezing Valjean’s shoulder with his other hand he pushed in, deep, and didn’t wait before shoving his fingers in deeper with a jerk of his wrist. Valjean gasped and arched his back, raising his other arm to brace himself. Javert thrust in and out with two fingers, pushing deeper every time. With a sudden motion he twisted viscously and Valjean let out an audible moan.

Javert used his free hand to clap his palm over Valjean’s mouth, pressing hard and effectively muffling the moans. “Do you want everyone to hear you? Perhaps you do, perhaps you want to moan so hard that everyone in the building knows you’re a sinner.”

Valjean breathed heavily through his nose, his small cries muffled by Javert’s palm, but his eyes were sliding closed at the pleasure of Javert’s renewed thrusts and he’d begun to rock backwards with the rhythm. “Will you be quiet?” Javert whispered in his ear and Valjean nodded quickly.  
Javert removed his hand and brought it round to grip Valjean’s dick which was free and hard, already leaking, and he held it in a tight fist. He tugged sharply whilst keeping up the rocking motion with his fingers. Valjean found himself caught in Javert’s vice grip and he had to bite his tongue to hold back a whimper. Valjean thrust into Javert’s palm as best he could, but he was pressed so close to the wall that he couldn’t get much traction, Javert was fully in control of how much friction Valjean received.

With a sudden jerk of his fingers and an extra tight squeeze Valjean broke his promise to stay silent and opened his mouth in surprise as he came into Javert’s hand. Javert kept pushing with his fingers and tugging with his palm even as Valjean collapsed through the pleasure into a throbbing soreness.

“You won’t break the law again will you?” Javert murmured, and Valjean thought he sounded far too sinister considering the crime was a speeding ticket, but he nodded, breathing heavily. Then again, he considered as Javert helped him clean up and dress again, if that was the punishment for sin then he might have to trip and fall into sin again.


End file.
